Rise of the Sun
by Seirra Ivana
Summary: Scott may rise with the moon, but Stiles will rise with the Sun. Stiles thinks he is just a human, but inside him there is an acient power of prophcy. The incubuses are the Keepers of the Prophcy and will do everything they can to fulfill it. At stake may be a war. and even the Kanima may be a part of it. What will the pack think? Is this power good or evil? slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just an idea that has been constantly running through my head, so I hope that this will turn out to be an awesome story.**

Scott may rise with moon, but Stiles will rise with the sun. With all its glowing power, the sun will give its strength and the world of the supernatural shall be given a master of prophecy. As it was written so shall it come to pass.

Another day has passed and Stiles lay awake well into the night. In the end it was Scott who had saved Derek and him. Even though he was the reason Derek was still alive he couldn't help but feel insignificant. All that time holding Derek up in the pool he realized just how human he really was; there was nothing he could do to get them out of the situation. Nothing at all, they would have died if it wasn't for Scott. Don't get Stiles wrong, he was happy for his friend and grateful, but just once he wanted to be Batman. Shouldn't he at least get a little attention every now and then?

Stiles groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Complaining to himself wasn't going to get him anywhere. Besides this must be his purpose. Stiles strongly believed that everyone had a purpose, and everything happened for a reason. There must be some reason that Scott got the cool powers, beautiful girl, and heroicness and Stiles stayed the almost invisible sidekick. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Then why did he feel so dissatisfied? Stiles couldn't help the creeping feeling that this _wasn't_ how it was supposed to be; like something was missing.

_Just forget it; you don't have time to worry about philosophical stuff. Might I need to remind you there is a giant lizard thing killing people? _ Stile huffed. _I need to stop talking to myself._ The Kanima. When Stiles thought of the Kanima, he felt something. It was hard to describe exactly how he felt, but it wasn't hatred or even fear. Stiles felt nostalgia. He shivered, no way that could be the feeling. But he felt like he knew the Kanima and he wanted to protect it for some reason. Of course, Stiles could never tell anyone that. But that wasn't something he needed to think about right now. Now, he needed some sleep. Stiles cleared his mind and finally went to sleep. He wasn't aware of the eyes that watched him, or that these eyes belonged to someone whose body didn't feel the rhythmic drumming of a beating heart. No, this heart was cold and as still as stone and had been for hundreds of years.

-**THE CLAN**-  
** -NORTHERN IRELAND-  
-2:26 A.M.-**

"Sire, the report just came back. We have located the boy of prophecy. We have found the Adonai."  
"Finally, is he still unaware."  
"Yes that seems to be the case."  
"Alright prepare Slade to look after him. Make sure all the transfer papers are in order, we can't waste any time. If the others find out things won't be good, but if the hunters find out….well then war really will be upon us."  
"Yes, of course."

The Clan: A similar term to 'the pack' except much more formal. A clan is a family of vampires with incubus leaders. The order of which they stand is fledgling, vampire, and incubus; much like omega, beta, and alpha. First, when a human is turned they are called fledglings. They then mature into a vampire, which is where they stay. All born vampires eventually become incubuses. The reason humans can't become incubuses is because incubuses are living creatures, and when they became a fledgling they died.

While packs are more wild and territorial, clans are organized and are together in communities. They have remained at higher stance in the supernatural and the outside world. This is because they can easily blend in with normal humans. The Clans are superior in the supernatural world because they are among the most powerful, right beside warlocks. The difference is that warlocks chose to live alone. Being a direct cousin of the warlock, incubuses also possess the power of magyck. But only few are true masters.

**-Beacon Hills-  
-California-  
-6:00 A.M.-**

"Scott. Scott get up."  
"…..Stiles? What are you doing? It's a Saturday…let me sleep."  
Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Scott."  
"Mmm."  
"Today is Friday."  
"What? No way."  
"Yes, Scott, yes."  
"Oh, well then I guess I should get up."  
"Yes you should."  
Scott still didn't move from the bed.  
"I didn't want to have to do this but….." Stiles reached over and shoved Scott. He landed with a thud and a groan.  
"Liar, you so wanted to do that."  
Stiles laughed, "I did, I did."

Once Scott was awake he and Stiles headed off to school. On the way there, Stiles respectfully listened to Scott talk about how gorgeous, talented, and absolutely perfect Allison was. But he really just wanted to shove the werewolf out the door of his jeep and happily watch as Scott was mauled by the road. Of course, he would never _really _do something like that. Stiles would just, you know…think it.

"Hey, Stiles. Stiles! Are you listening to me?"  
"Mhmm, yeah, something about the shape of Allison's nose.  
"No. Wait, what? Never mind, I said that Derek wants everyone to come to the abandoned train cars tonight."  
"Uh, okay. So whose everyone?"  
"I don't know, but he wants us there."  
"You know…being human and all….I don't really think that I **have** to show up. You know?"  
Scott turned and faced Stiles, "Dude. You are coming."  
"Uh, Wha-. I-I don't see why I _**have**_ to though!" Stiles flailed his arms around to show how much he didn't want to go.  
"You _have _to for _me_. Come on Stiles."  
"Look. I don't really fancy seeing Derek or Erika for that matter. Do you know how it feels to be abused by a werewolf? Not to mention Erika has decided to pick up on Derek's little game of Hurt-the-Stiles. Yeah, and it's so not fun."  
It was quiet for a little while and Stiles had finally thought he won.  
"PLEAAAASSEEEEE! FOR ME STILES?"  
"OH ALL RIGHT! NOW CALM DOWN."  
"I'm calm."  
Stiles glared at him, "I hate you."  
"Look! We made it at school. I have to go find Allison! Bye!"  
And with that Scott was gone. Stiles leaned back and rubbed his eyes again. _Man, I need more sleep._ So he decided to close his eyes for a little while…..

_Thunk!_ Stiles was jerked from his micro-nap.  
"Hey! Watch my car Stilinski!" Jackson threw his hands up and walked away.  
"Wha- uh. I- Ughhh! You!" Stiles slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. "Really? He slams his door into my jeep and tells me to watch out? Ugh."  
Stiles gets out and heads for class, this day was not starting off well. He sits in class just as the bell rings across from Scott; who is whispering to Allison. Fun, fun, fun. Stiles started to get irritated all at once and began to rapidly tap his pencil. "Stilinkski! Stop that! I'm trying to introduce the new student!"  
He looked up. New student? This could be interesting.

The boy (or rather man, he was coming upon his 136th birthday)was tall, about 6'2, lean but looked strong, had messy locks of black hair, was pale, and had emerald eyes. He smiled to the class, already full of confidence. "Hi, I am Slade Conlaodh. I am from Ireland, but was born in America and spent most of my time here, so I don't have much of an accent."  
He was right you could only here a slight accent, but of course the new almost foreign student was as exciting as Beacon hills could get. Well there was the whole werewolf thing, but by now it was kind of normal for Stiles. So yes this new devilishly handsome young student was exciting. It wasn't often a new face showed in Beacon Hills. Allison was still considered the new girl until now.

Slade could feel all eyes on him and he didn't mind at all. Truthfully he liked a little attention, after all he was an incubus; and if incubuses had one flaw, it was vanity. But enough of that even though he enjoyed it, he had come for the Adonai. Slade felt excited. Finally after all this time preparing for the Adonai, he is within touching distance. Stiles could see Slade's eyes scanning over all the students until they landed on him. Then he just stared. Stiles shifted, he was little uncomfortable. The teacher looked around the classroom.  
"Okay you can have a seat, umm, oh! Right there behind Stilinski."  
Stiles sat up and spun around, the desk behind him was empty.  
"Is there something wrong Stliniski?"  
"Oh, uh, no. No I just could have sworn there was someone sitting there, like, two minutes ago."  
"Weelll, if your imaginary friend comes back, I'm sure mister Conlaodh will move to another spot."  
Stiles just rolled his eyes and slumped back down into his seat.

"Hi."  
Stiles sighed and turned around to face the new kid, "Hi." _Man, when this kid smiles its blinding. Like, there should a law about how bright you can make your teeth. _"I'm Stiles."  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
_Well that was formal._ "Yeah, uh, cool tattoo." Slade rubbed his hand over his wrist were his tattoo was. It was completely black and was a filled in circle with nine flames around it symbolizing the sun.  
"Thanks it was a gift from my father."  
"Huh. You must have a cool dad."  
Slade smiled, "One of the best." Slade of course was talking about his sire. His real parent died about 130 years ago.  
Stiles nodded and turned back into his seat. _ Bet this kid is spoiled like Jackson, just hope he isn't as much of an ass as Jackson. Damn rich kids._  
Slade was amused. You see, as an extra skill Slade acquired the ability be able to read someone's thoughts at a given moment. It was just for fun, but can turn out to be useful too. He guessed he would have to do a little more to impress the Adonai.

Stiles was thinking about a way to capture the Kanima without killing it, when he realized the class had gone completely silent. Also, everyone was staring at him. _Oh crap, again? Really? If I don't raise my hand then that obviously means I don't have the answer. _ The teacher narrowed his eyes at Stiles. He had said that out loud.  
"Detention Stilinski."  
"What? No. I have something to do today. It's kind of important."  
"Really? Well then will you have a problem with two hours of detention then?"  
Stiles groaned and dropped his head on his desk. Scott tentatively raised his hand and said, "Actually it's like really really important. Like really."  
"Is it? Then would you like to join him so you can miss the "really important thing" together?"  
Scott's mouth dropped, "Uh no, that's okay."  
Stiles glared at him and he mouthed sorry.

"Don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?" This class was silent. It was Slade who had spoken up. He knew he probably shouldn't, but it was his job after all to take care of the Adonai. He couldn't just let this insignificant teacher put him in detention for something so stupid.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said, 'don't you think you are being unreasonable'. "He smiled a charming smile. Literally. Slade literally charmed the teacher.  
"Uh, well, I um, I guess maybe. 30 minutes detention!" The entire class was shocked and Stiles threw his hands up in the air and silently mouthed 'Woo!' He turned to Slade, who in this class, was sitting across from him.  
"I freaking love you, man, I freaking love you." Slade chuckled. Two points for him.

The half-moon shined down through Stiles' window. The only other light was coming from his computer. Papers scattered the floor with various different types of books in various different languages. At the moment Stiles was in the middle of the pile reading a very old and worn book about incubuses (that may or may not have been conveniently placed by a certain incubus). Suddenly Scott bursts through the door scaring Stiles.  
"OH MY GOD! Scott seriously do you ever knock?"  
"Sorry but we have to leave, like, now."  
"Yeah, _**fine.**_ Whatever."  
"What were you reading?"  
"A book about incubuses. I'll have to ask Derek if they exist, but the book is pretty convincing."  
"Oh…..I have no idea what a incubuses is."  
Stiles sighed. "_**An Incubus**_ and they are like vampires but stronger, better, and feed from like people's emotions, dreams, and stuff like that. And they are living immortals."  
"That's cool, do think they are real? Do they like werewolves, because if they don't then that would suck for us."  
"Yeah, I'll ask Derek about them, but I don't know if he would know."  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
"Because the book said all of the supernatural creatures are separate now and haven't really been in touch with each other. Like, they all went their separate ways. It said that a long time ago the supernatural world was connected and even had a type of government. But something happened and they ended up having a civil war. Since then they haven't been in contact with each other."

Derek heard the familiar sound of the jeep and shortly after saw Scott and Stiles making their way down the stairs. Waiting there was Derek, Isaac, Erika, and Boyd.  
"Scott you need to join the pack."  
Scot sighed, "Really, that's like the first thing you say every time you see me."  
"Well then, I hope that expresses just how much the need is for you to join the pack. And I'm not just doing this for me. I'm trying to protect you."  
"Let's just talk for right now."  
Derek was disappointed but moved on. "Okay we need to find a way to kill the Kanima."  
"Derek, we don't need to kill it."  
"Yeah, seriously. Let's just capture it and figure out who its master is." They all looked at Stiles. "What?"  
Erika shrugged her shoulders, "Since when did you want to protect the Kanima that trapped you a pool for two hours?"  
"Yeah and you didn't care the other times we encountered it." Scott looked like he was waiting for an answer.  
"Wha-uh, Um I do have morals you know and your good heroicness is rubbing off on me Scott." Everybody muttered an unsure agreement with him. Stiles just rolled his eyes. But he got a nervous feeling and started to fidget. Stiles didn't like talking about the Kanima it left him feeling confused because he was sure that he knew who it was but could never really **know. **Derek watched Stiles. Something seemed off, he got the feeling Stiles wasn't sharing something. He walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Stiles jumped, he wasn't expected Derek to just suddenly be there. Derek looked him in eyes and Stiles wanted to turn away, but knew Derek would think he was hiding something.  
"Are you…..okay? Anything that is bothering you?"  
Stiles shook his head, "Ah, nope, everything…is uh….perfectly A-Okay!"  
Derek gave him a look, "…..okay." He walked back to the middle of the group. "Anyways, we know that whoever is controlling the Kanima is afraid of water blah blah blahblah blahblahblah blah blahkanima blah."  
Stiles wasn't listening anymore; it wasn't like this meeting would include him doing something anyways. _Wow, I think I'm getting to be a bitter old man or young one. Whatever._ He felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Slade. Earlier at lunch they had talked and Stiles actually liked him. And it was nice to actually have another friend that didn't involve being Scott's girlfriend. And it's not as if he could really count any of Derek and his pack friends. No, the notion was laughable. They were just there to save each other's life every now and then.

-Hey-  
-Hi-  
-What's up? You doing anything at the moment-  
-Not anything interesting-  
-Well if you can get out of it, I'm bored, have some drinks with no one to share with, and a lonely xbox-  
-Drinks? What kind of drinks?-  
-I live alone so any kind you want there to be. If you know what I mean.-  
-And where do you live again?-  
- I can come get you at your house.-  
-Do you know where I live from what I told you?-  
-Yeah, I got it-  
-Kay I'm going to make up a believable lie and will be there in a couple of minutes-  
-Great.-  
Stiles jumped up, "OHMIGOSH I totally forgot I have to be home right now it's like super important!"  
Scott look confused, "What? Are you sure? Why? No, wait you're my ride."  
Stiles stopped on the stairs, "Sorry wolf-boy you can run home." He nodded a quick goodbye and caught Derek's eye. He looked at him like he knew he lying. Wait he probably did. Stiles sprinted up the stairs._ Derek looked mad. Oh well Slade is more fun than this stupid meeting._

"He was totally lying." Erika smirked.  
"What? His heart beat could have gone up because he was excited you know."  
Derek nodded, "It could have. Maybe. Possibly. Who knows I mean Stiles really looked like he wanted to be here."  
Scott rolled his eyes, "Okay so maybe he didn't want to be here, but it's not like he had anything better to do."  
Isaac leaned against a pole, "You sure about that?"  
Scott just looked at him like 'really?'. "Well he doesn't exactly have a ton of other friends."  
"That's true."

Slade slid into his black 2013 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, the first of its kind, and drove to the Adonai's house. He hadn't exactly wanted to tell the Adonai that he had already known the way to his house, but he did. Although it was his job, at this stage, the Adonai might find it a little creepy and he needed to start saying 'Stiles'.

Stiles was sitting on his front steps when the most beautiful thing he had ever seen pulled up to his house. He was speechless for this was truly a beautiful car.  
"haaaaaaaaaa….this….is….your….car…?"  
Slade laughed, "Yeah I just got her too. Climb in."  
Stiles carefully pulled open the door and slide into the red and gray leather interior.  
"Am I allowed to breathe…?"  
Slade shook his head and chuckled, "Of course, it's not made out of glass you know."  
Stiles nodded his head and petted the seat. "Mhmm."  
Slade watched him for a bit before starting the car and driving off. Of all the years he was preparing to meet the Adonai he had never imagined it quite like…..this. He didn't dislike it, it was just different. Slade wondered how he would react when learning his true identity.

When they arrived at Slade's apartment Stiles was again amazed.  
"Dude, you live here all by yourself?"  
"Yeah, my parents travel a lot and I want to finish high school normally so I get to stay here."  
"This is awesome. Can I like come and live with you?"  
Slade laughed, "Sure I could use the company."  
"Eh, remember what you just said because if you come home one day and I'm comfy, you had better not be surprised."  
"Haha, I think that would be quite interesting to come home to. Now what'll you have?" On the counter were several bottles of alcohol.  
"I think I'll just take-" Stiles scooped up all the bottles, "this should be good."  
Slade laughed, "Alright I'll make it a surprise. You know I used to work as a bartender."  
"What, you're lying. There's no way you're too young."  
"Only in America and if you know the right people; you can do whatever you want." He smiled and handed Stiles his drink.  
"Oh well, aren't you cool."  
"Nope I'm hot." They smiled at each other.  
"Ehhhh, I see what you did there."  
"Clever, huh."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Let's get to playing some x-box! Whoo!"  
"I'm totally going to win just so you know."  
"Psshh, whatever, no you are not."  
They played and every time one of them won Stiles insisted on celebrating. Soon he was too drunk to play anymore and decided to lay down, where he fell asleep.

"Really Slade you didn't have to get him drunk."  
"But it was more fun this way. Besides he wanted to drink."  
"Here is the spell. Are you sure you want to do it now."  
"We need to start as early as possible."  
"Okay just don't mess it up and don't release it all."  
"I know what I am doing."  
"If you say so."  
"I do and remember that you serve me, so don't get lippy."  
"Of course, of course. Princess."  
"Just go away."  
"Your wish is my command."  
"Zuko seriously, shut up and go away."  
"Ah, I missed you so much. Did you miss me while we were apart?"  
"I am about shove your face into the wall."  
"Can I live with you 'cause right now I am in a weird hotel and the beds aren't even comfortable."  
"You are the most spoiled and wimpy vampire ever."  
"Is that a yes!?"  
"Fine."

Outside the Kanima watched as Stiles slept; his eyes never leaving. He didn't attack, just watched.  
Occasionally the Kanima would paws at the window and look for a way inside that didn't involve breaking something. After he would find anything, the Kanima would go and lie back down at the window and watch as Stiles slept. After a while though he heard his current master call him. He didn't want to leave but that was his Master's order. So the Kanima left wondering if his Master would call him. His true Master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaally really sorry for the long wait and that it's kind of short. I've been sooo busy with school. Anyways I hope you enjoy **

The world slowed then stopped, swirling into blackness. Everything was dark. Suddenly it was if a light was switched on and Stiles could see himself standing in a white void as if he were watching someone else. But it was a future him, Stiles was older and his hair was longer. He watched as his mouth came open and his eyes went wide; then he started to scream, but no sound was being heard. Stiles watched as his body started to shake and twitch. His hands clawed at his face and blood ran as tears. His body fell to his knees and his head was thrown back, back arched. Then he burst into flames.

Stiles wanted to stop watching, to wake up from this nightmare. Fear filled him but at the least he couldn't hear himself scream. Suddenly words appeared scripted in red Latin letters above his body. At first he couldn't read what they said but then the letters shook and faded until he could make sense of them. _**Watch as you are purified. Understand the fire within you. Excel to the edges of the universe.**_ All at once everything stopped. Stiles' body froze and the words slowly faded. A deep voice whispered through the dark.  
"_**Become yourself.**_"  
As if reacting to the voice Stiles' body stood, clothing gone and burned, pale skin smooth and new. He watched as black markings swirled along the floor and twisted up his body, etching into his skin. They came up his legs and arms and down his chest stopping at his stomach. There, blood bubbled up and stained his skin making the symbol of the sun and turning black. The markings pulsed with life, beating to the rhythm of Stiles' own heart. He turned his head and his eyes shone pure liquid silver, blood still streaked down his face. He smiled to show a pair of fangs. Beautifully terrifying is how someone would describe it, an angelic demon. Now fear had left him and Stiles was not terrified but rather, it seemed, intrigued. He could feel himself being drawn closer to his body and he started to connect. He was becoming the self in front of him.

"Stiles." The voice was Derek's and it echoed in the emptiness. "Stop." Derek's voice was breaking apart the image in front of him. It went in and out like static on a television. But Stiles didn't want to stop. He recognized the body in front of him. Somehow it was like he knew this future self.  
"Stiles you can't be like this, not you, it can't work." It was Scott's voice and suddenly they all appeared and replace the earlier image, even the current him was there wearing his regular jeans, white T-shirt, and open button-up red plaid shirt. They stood in front of him in the emptiness, Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Erika, Isaac, and Boyd; all wearing black pants, shirts and leather jackets. One at a time they repeated the same phrase.  
"It can't happen; you can't happen." Then all at once they spoke their voices growing louder and louder. Their faces turned angry.  
"Shhhhhhhh."  
Footsteps echoed and Slade appeared as though formed from wisps of smoke. He stood tall and confident, black combat boots filled the silence that everyone fell to. Black hair fell above his glowing green eyes and he wore dark fitted jeans with a white V-neck. Rosary was draped from his neck; emerald stone studding the cross. "You are all too loud." He smiled at Stiles, "You can do what you want Stiles. We are here for you."  
Confused Stiles looked beside him, there appeared Jackson and then others behind him. They all seemed to come up from wisps of smoke, tens then hundreds of them appearing behind him.  
"We are all here for you," They said in unison, "become yourself."  
Stiles looked back to Derek and Scott. The group was talking amongst their selves.  
"We don't know what this is."  
"We can let it keep roaming."  
"What if it kills someone."  
"Let's kill it."  
They were talking about the Kanima. Stiles felt panicky, but then realized it was not his own feelings. He looked beside him. Jackson grabbed his shoulders and his eyes pulsed green and yellow.  
"Save me from them."  
When Stiles looked again they had all shifted, claws out and teeth bared; Allison had her crossbow pointed towards them. Her voice was cold.  
"We don't know what they are."  
They? He looked at himself. He had transformed to his purified body.  
"We can't know."  
They came forwards, intent to kill in their eyes.  
"We must kill them."  
Stiles felt scared. They were turning on him; his friends, his family.  
"It's the only way."  
Stiles felt hands gently on his shoulders. Slade smiled at him, "Don't worry. Just close your eyes and make them go away."  
He closed his eyes and felt the markings heat up and come to life.  
"Now make them disappear."  
Make…..them…..disappear…. Everything started to shake. Disappear.

"**Stiles!**" Suddenly he was being slammed up against the wall, "How many times have I told you not to do that!"  
"Derek?" Stiles looked around. He was against the train car in Derek's new base. How..? "How….did I get here?"  
Scott, Erika, Isaac, and Boyd stared at Stiles. Scott spoke slow, "You…drove."  
Derek still held Stiles by the neck but stepped back to give him an odd look. "Do you not remember driving here?"  
Stiles looked at all of them, "The last thing I remember is going to sleep on Slade's couch."  
Derek's eyebrows shot up, "And when was that?"  
Stiles gulped and fidgeted under Derek's grip, "We—well, that seems to be, might just have been that, um, meeting thing you guys forced me to attend."  
"So you and Slade all buddy buddy now?" Erika sauntered over to Stiles, "Maybe we could go visit him together some time. I hear he lives alone."  
"Ooh," Isaac piped up, "that sounds fun."  
Boyd just shook his head and Derek glared at the two. "So who is this guy anyways, new kid at school?"  
"Yeh, he only came last Friday and suddenly he's the 'it' guy. Not to mention he's hot and from Ireland."  
"Thank you Erika, but how about you leave the reports up to Boyd." Derek let go of Stiles and sat down. Boyd leaned back against the stairs and put his hands behind his head, "Well, this guy Slade Conlaodh, is a transfer student from Ireland who was born in America and grew up here. He moved here and lives alone because his parents are always traveling, although I'm not sure why he moved here of all places."  
Derek slowly nodded, "Okay and the last thing you remember was being at his house Friday and you can't remember anything until now, which today is Monday."  
Stiles' mouth dropped and he gestured wildly, "Wha! What! That's like three days I don't remember!"  
Scott shrugged, "You acted normal."  
Stiles rolled his eyes, "Well then, I guess that counts for something."  
Derek was deep in thought. "Stiles, what do you remember?"  
"I told you! The last thing I remember is the meeting." Stiles huffed and crossed his arms.  
Derek looked up at Stiles from his seat on the ground, "So you just blacked out for all that time."  
Stiles opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, "Well, um, actually I kinda had a weird dream."  
Derek stood. "What kind of dream? What was it about?" Everyone looked at Stiles expectantly and for some reason he felt uncomfortable telling them about the dream. It was almost as if he didn't want them to know.  
"Well, you know,….you know…it was a dream. And , and I had it…"  
Everyone looked at him as if to say 'really?'.  
"It was nothing really…"  
Derek strode over in front of Stiles and stopped, "Stiles, if it is anything important you need to tell me."  
"Yeah, yeah, I totally would." Stiles waved his hands around shooing away the words.

The next day Stiles was walking down the hall when he spotted Jackson. The memory of the dream came back. Jackson's face; the pleading look, "Save me."  
"Hey Stilinski! What are you looking at?!" Jackson walked by and promptly shoved Stiles into the wall.  
_Yeah,_ he thought, _definitely just a dream…..That lasted for about three days….  
_He straightened his shirt and spun around landing straight into Slade and would have probably been sprawled out on the ground had it not been for Slade's superior balance.  
He snickered, "Oi, you should watch where you're going."  
Stiles gave a weak smile, "Er, sorry." He was about to walk away when he stopped, "Hey did you snicker at me?"  
Slade laughed this time and Stiles crossed his arms, "Well then."  
"I'm sorry Stiles." Slade's face was completely serious. He was aware that he had laughed at the Adonai, but the boy was just so funny it was hard not to.  
"Hey, hey no need to get so serious." Although he was acting as if it was no big deal, he walked away with a bit of swagger in his step. Slade just smiled, he was sure when the time was right Stiles would fully accept himself as the Adonai. Things were starting to change; it wouldn't be too long now.

Derek paced back and forth. He was sure Stiles was about to tell him something, but he stopped himself. Stiles. He stopped himself from _talking._ Something was up, something important, something that could possibly help figure out this very strange information he came across. When Derek was out running he came across the smell of blood that led to a cave. Inside the cave written on the wall in blood was the words **THE ADONAI HAS RISEN. **The blood was fresh, but Derek couldn't find any scent of another being. Mostly he could just smell the rabbit blood. The Adonai, what was it? He thought about asking Stiles to look it up, but he just had a bad feeling that told him he shouldn't.  
"Ahhuggh!" Derek sat in frustration. He was going in circles and couldn't figure this out. Derek had never even heard of the Adonai, but something kept telling him it was important. What should he do? What should he do? He needed Stiles to tell him about that dream. He was sure it was important and Derek was taught to always trust his instincts.

The black Camaro pulled up in front of the school. Derek looked at his watch; it was around lunch, so Stiles should have time. He walked into the school, only receiving minimum strange glances, and to the cafeteria. The table was instantly aware when Derek entered the lunch room (he was kind of hard to miss).  
"What does he want?" Scott rolled his eyes at the dramatic something-just-exploded-coolly-behind-me walk. Everyone just shrugged.  
Derek stopped a few feet before he reached the table, "Stiles. Come here."  
Stiles got a dull expression on his face, "Really? You are like three feet away from me."  
"I need to talk to you in private."  
A slightly panicky look crossed Stiles's face and everyone else looked the opposite direction.  
"Now, Stiles."  
Slowly he got up from the table quietly searching for someone to save him, but they all averted their eyes. Head hung low, Stiles followed Derek out to an empty class room.  
"Am I in trouble?"  
Derek resisted the urge to cuff Stiles across the head. If he was nice then the possibility of Stiles talking to him was greater. Derek leaned back against the wall and gave a smile.  
Stiles was mildly horrified, "What are you going to do to me?! Don't smile like that!"  
Derek slapped his hand over his face. This was going to be hard. "Look Stiles I need you to tell me about that dream you had." Being straight to the point was much easier.  
"I told you already! It was just a dream." He crossed his arms as if to settle the matter.  
But Derek was not going to lose so easily, "For three days? Really Stiles?"  
"Wha-. Well. Uh-m yeh."  
"That didn't sound very convincing." Derek smirked.  
Stiles frowned, "I don't remember it. I forgot."  
"Liar."  
"Now that's just rude."  
Derek got up from the wall and proceeded to circle Stiles, much like a shark does with its prey, "You will eventually tell me."  
Everything was silent. Stiles fidgeted and looked down when Derek stopped in front of him. "Come on Stiles, just tell me. If it was nothing then you don't have anything to be worried about and you get to be right against me. I'll concede willingly, but you have to prove that it was just nothing."  
Stiles crossed his arms and looked up bravely into Derek's face, "Fine, my dream was about parachuting cats jumping into a giant volcano of lemon pie."  
This time Derek really did hit Stiles.  
"Ow!"  
"If you are going to lie, make it a good one."  
Suddenly the door swung open, "Stiles, what are you doing."  
"Slade!" Stiles gratefully ran and hid behind Slade. Slade looked between the man, who he realized as both a werewolf and someone who was way too old to be in high school.  
"Who's the old man?" Slade didn't bother to hide the smirk that crawled onto his lips.  
Derek's eyes flashed red, "Old. Man?" He could smell the sickeningly sweet scent that hid beneath a fabricated human one. Derek growled, "You're one to talk."  
"Ooooo, puppy has a comeback. That was very clever of you." The air dangerously thickened of electricity and Stiles stood frozen in his spot by the door, mouth hung open, trying desperately to comprehend the situation. Slade emitted a low growl; this werewolf dare touch the Adonai in such a way? It was unacceptable. Just like he thought these dogs were too dull to sense the great power within Gemin (He hated such an informal name as Stiles).  
Derek returned Slade's growl, "Why are you here?"  
Slade smirked, "Just a high school boy, in a high school. Doesn't it seem like you should be answering this question?"  
Derek's jaw clenched and his eyes flashed red. He wondered why this guy just suddenly took an interest in Stiles. No one takes interest in Stiles; they try to avoid him and the fact that this person isn't human raised suspicion. Derek's instinct told him to stay away from this….being. He didn't like it.  
"Sooo I'm guessing you won't be answering the question?" Slade smiled brightly and Derek wanted to rip out his throat…..and Stiles's, who found this whole situation hilarious for some unfathomable reason. At Derek's death glare Stiles cleared his throat and scooted behind Slade, who smiled like he had won a prize. Derek couldn't understand, just who the hell was this person. Slade felt the atmosphere change. The incubus could tell that this werewolf was trying to figure him out.  
"Well, if there is nothing else Stiles and I will take our leave." And before Derek could say anything they were gone. He slammed his hand on a desk, "What the hell!"  
Someone cleared their throat, "That I believe should be my response. Who are you and why are you in my classroom?"


	3. An idea

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for so lonnngggg. But I thought that since it takes me awhile to get in actual chapter to you I thought that maybe I should do like chapter teasers? Like where write pieces of the next chapter so you have something to look forward to. I don't know is this a good idea? If you are for it comment in the review ALL FOR IT and if not well then say NOT AT ALL and if I have more yeses then I will start doing that. I thought it might be fun so if you think so too tell me. :) I am currently working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long. **

**Also another idea along the same lines and reasons as the first what about like episode with the characters? Like you can suggest the theme and I can do mini episodes between chapters with the characters and it can be anything at all even if it has no relation whatsoever with the actual story. Would that be fun? Is it something you guys would like? Comment telling me! I want to put more stuff out there so I feel like this is a fun way to keep giving you stuff to read while still having an awesome story. **

**Anyways tell me what you think on both ideas, should I do both or just one? Which one?**

**Byee now have a nice day! (Also I changed my user name to Seirra Ivana)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay long awaited I'm sure and I do apologize **** Sorrrry but also you probably don't know but I also have some stuff on FictionPress –Ivana Harris- my own original things so if you like my stories please go check that out as well **

Things were starting to get real complicated real fast. Slade tapped his pen repeatedly on his desk in a fast irritated rhythm. He needed more time that he didn't have. Slade still needed to get closer to the Adonai, but now he might not have the time to be his friend first. Somehow word had spread that about the Adonai, the Clan wasn't sure how it happened but is still looking into it. Demons were getting restless and even worse it seemed as though the Fariaes were planning something. Even though the Clan is still clearly in the lead, things can change really fast.

"Master Slade?" Zuko's bright yellow eyes were the only thing that could be seen in the dark study as he timidly peeked through the door, "Um Lord Faust is here…."  
The tapping of the pen stopped. "Send him in."  
Zuko nodded and disappeared. Slade had no doubt in the reason Lord Faust was here. The dark of the study retreated to the corners as the suited man came in through the clouded glass door.  
"You know sitting in the dark alone won't help you think better."  
Slade look towards the tall man, not so tall as when he was a child but still tall enough, and said nothing. It had been a while since he had last seen him. The overwhelming powerful feeling was still there like he remembered but this time he was sure Faust could feel his power too. The sharp looking man played a smile on his face at the younger boy, now grown into a man, still silent. "Also pretending I'm not here won't make me go away. You did after all invite me in."  
Slade resumed tapping his pen, "As if you would have left. How did you know where I was?"  
At this the man chuckled and sat in the black leather chair in front of the desk. "Slade, I do have a right to know where you are, after all you are my son."  
The tapping again stopped and Slade leaned back in his chair staring into the same familiar emerald green eyes, "My parents died 130 years ago."

Faust laughed this time, "Slade, you know what I mean. I made you, therefore you _are _my son."  
Slade rubbed his hand over the sun tattoo. He wished his sire was with him, but of course his sire can't protect him from everything. Some things he had to deal with on his own.  
"Is there a particular reason to why you are here?  
"Isn't that a question you can answer yourself?" Faust smiled. He couldn't help but tease the poor boy, always purposely dancing around him. He noticed how his answer irritated Slade by the slight clench of his jaw. Faust leaned back, making the hardly ever used leather chair groan.  
"….Yes." Slade started tapping his pen again. This time more rapidly and Faust was beginning to get irritated at this little pattern of his. Even when he was younger Slade would, without realizing, it begin to tap whether it be a pencil, pen, finger, or really anything. This habit had always aggravated Faust, but no matter how many times he tried to break Slade of the habit it would never work.  
Even so he still tried. "Stop that!" Faust, in seconds, jumped up and snatched the pen for Slade's hand. And in turn Slade snatched it right back without saying a word. The stood across the desk from each other, Faust's hand gripping Slade's hand that held the pen. Tension filled the room along with surging auras of power.

Zuko, who had been peeking in on them the whole time could practically see the power emitting from them. Although Lord Faust's was much larger, it still terrified him more to see Slade so worked up. Lord Faust had a more playful-teasing feel, while Slade just had a murderous feel. Zuko slowly backed away from the study and into the living room and then proceeded to stand awkwardly on the soft, fuzzy black rug in the center of the room. He looked around, everything looked so crisp and clean like always and with Slade in a bad mood Zuko was afraid to touch anything, least he messed it up. Everything from the white sofas with gray and black square pillows to the bleached white wood floors to the large paintings and glass TV that hung perfectly on the wall seemed to offer a waiting disaster. He thought maybe he could stand where he was and watch TV, but to his dismay the remote was sitting on a small silver glass top side table. Zuko thought that he could chance it and walk to the mini library just west of him, but the gleaming black marble shelf laughed at him. No, no, this won't due Zuko decided he must endure this test.

"Just get out!" The study door flew open and a laughing Faust was hurled out it. Zuko was so surprised he took a step back, his foot just barely leaving the helm of the rug. Quickly he reassessed himself. A very angry Slade stormed out after Faust, passed him by and pointed towards the door, " Get. Out. NOW!" If Zuko hadn't known any better, he would've said Slade looked slightly embarrassed and even a little pink in the cheeks.  
"Now. now no need to be rude." Lord Faust brushed himself off and straightened his suit and tie. "Allow me to have my coat and I'll go." Zuko went to bring Lord Faust his coat when Slade stopped him, "He can get it himself. I'm thirsty, go make me a glass of water."  
Faust watched with pure amusement as Zuko obeyed and Slade stubbornly turn his back towards him. "You know, you were always my favorite." And with a chuckled he disappeared.

Slade frowned and when Zuko brought back his water he snatched it, gulped it down, and then chunked it at the door. Glass exploded as Zuko just stared, mouth open.  
"Clean that up." Slade stormed back into his study and slammed the door.  
Zuko continued to stare, "But-, I-, I am so confused about what just happened." Then he sighed and proceeded to clean up the mess his master had so graciously left him. It was very rare to see Slade act so rashly and uncontrolled, for Zuko it was a first. He wondered why and what it was about Lord Faust that was able to do such a thing to someone like Slade.

* * *

Stiles paced his room, occasionally stopping then frowning, and begin pacing again. In his mind scenes from his life kept replaying over and over, mostly The Dream (as Stiles had dubbed it), and no matter how much he tried he couldn't figure out just what the hell was going on. He felt blind, like there was something huge right in front of his face but he couldn't see it. It was completely infuriating and exciting at the same time. Stiles's mind was actually quite brilliant when figuring things out, that is things that were interesting to him, and this new challenge proved to be very….well challenging.

Stiles's phone buzzed for the infinite time and for the infinite time Stiles ignored it. He felt as though it was almost there, like he could reach out and just barely brush it with his fingertips. All the weird things that had been happening (aside from the normal weird things) somehow had to connect, but he just didn't know how. Stiles had made two groups, one was Slade and the other was the pack. When Stiles was with Slade it seemed as though things were clearer, Stiles felt more confident and more aware of everything. When he was with the pack he felt dulled, like they somehow held him back. What they held him back from was another question unanswered. The restriction made him slightly uncomfortable, like something had changed between them and he was the only one to notice it. In his days he found that he was hanging out with Slade more and more. Stiles didn't feel like this was a particularly bad thing either. He didn't know how to explain it but things just felt different around Slade.

Finally Stiles sat on the edge of his bed. All of this thinking was making him hungry. His phone buzzed again and this time he picked it up and checked it. It was Slade asking him if he wanted to go get something to eat with him at a new restaurant he had found. Stiles thought of how convenient this was but didn't consider it further.  
Slade: _Sooo, you want to go with me or not?_  
Stiles: _**Of course I want to go! I'm starving!**_  
Slade: _Alright then I'll swing by and pick you up okay?_  
Stiles: _**Alright see you then**_.  
Stiles laid back on his bed, "Ahhh, friendship is nice."  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't know lately."  
Stiles sprung up from his bed, "Jesus Scott! What the hell are you doing? Don't you people know how to knock?"  
Scott walked over and sat in Stiles's chair, "Well I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past….. like hours. What have you been doing?"  
Stiles sat back down on the bed and looked through his phone. Sure enough there was about 50 messages from Scott, all saying something along the lines of "Hey." Hey Stiles." "Hey."  
"Okay then, is there something you need?"  
Scott shook his head yes, "It seems we know who the Kanima is."  
Stiles's eyes widened, "Really? Who?" He couldn't help but think back to his dream and seeing Jackson's face.  
Scott leaned forward, "Okay, I don't want you to flip out or anything, but we think it's Lydia."  
Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it, tilted his head and said, "Nooo, I mean does that even make since? I reaallly don't think it's Lydia."  
"Look, I know you have a thing for her but it's not Jackson and she survived a bite from a werewolf. All signs point to her." Scott looked sure of himself and was shaking his head up and down to emphasize.  
"I still think it's Jackson. I mean, at that makes more sense." Stiles also shook his head up and down to emphasize how he thought his theory was better.  
"Think Jackson's what?" Slade stood in Stiles's bedroom doorway.  
Stiles studdered, "Well, that he, you know he-"  
Scott cut him off, "Nothing, its nothing." He gave a questioning look to Stiles that said "What the actual hell?"  
Slade smiled knowing full well what they were talking about and also amused at the werewolf's reaction to him, "Alright then….Anyways are you ready Stiles?" He spun his keys around his finger waiting for Stiles response. This received another questioning glance from Scott.  
Stiles fumbled around with his words, "Oh yeah, um yeah sure we can go now. Oh wait I need my jacket and stuff."  
Scott stood, "So, where you guys off to."  
Slade gave his billion dollar smile, "Oh I found a new restaurant I want to try and asked Stiles to come along."  
Scott slowly shook his head up and down slightly irritated at Slade, "Oh cool."  
A chuckle almost slipped from Slade, but he managed to mostly hold it back, "Yep."  
Of course though it didn't go unnoticed by Scott and by the time Stiles had gotten ready to go, the air was filled with a sort of irritated/amused tension.  
"Oookay. Well I guess we'll be-"  
"Stiles, tonight we are testing Lydia." Scott didn't look at Stiles. "You know where we'll be if you want to come." He walked brushed pass Slade and walked out.  
An awkward feeling settled over Stiles, "When he said testing…I mean like we aren't doing anything bad….it sounds weird but…um."  
"I know." Slade smiled and draped his arm on Stiles's shoulder, "Let's go eat."

The restaurant was dark and lavishly furnished with dark reds and gold. Up until now Stiles had never know that such a restaurant could exist relatively near Beacon Hills. They were shown to a table in a private spot in the back of the restaurant and Stiles felt completely out of place as a waiter pull back his chair for him and scooted ii in once he sat down.  
"Um, wow this is uh super nice." Stiles fidgeted with his flannel shirt.  
Slade kind of smirked but not in a rude way, "Yes well it calls for the occasion. Stiles I have something very important to tell you."  
Stiles gave a squinty eyed look at Slade, "Whhaaaat? I am a bit confused because of the way you said that."  
Slade rolled his eyes. "Thank you." A waiter sat down two wine glasses. Slade's wine glass was filled with a dark red liquid almost like wine, but not quite and Stiles's glass had water in it. Stiles watched as Slade swirled the dark red liquid and took drink from the glass. He realized the drink was thicker than he had first thought and now that he was thinking about it almost looked like blood.  
"Heey, watcha got there buddy." Stiles nervously took a drink from his glass, not able to take his eyes off the presumed glass of blood.  
Slade didn't answer his question, instead he began to talk like he was telling a story, "Stiles I know you know about the supernatural, your best friend being a werewolf and all, but I am afraid neither you, nor the other werewolves know all there is too it."  
Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Slade raised a hand, "Trust me I will answer all of your questions later. Please hear me out first."  
When Stiles nodded Slade continued, "All around you there are supernatural beings and entities. There are whole worlds that you don't know about functioning and thriving beneath human sight and while we have remained peaceful and quite, I'm afraid that the time of peace is coming to an end. You see, there is a prophecy written long ago about the coming of an all-powerful Adonai. This person will not be born of supernatural power, but will hold the key to power more amazing than anything imaginable. This person will be a human boy with the ability to convert and rule the supernatural and the natural worlds. Now this is what poses a problem. The Adonai is able to convert to any species of the supernatural world, and whichever one he picks they will be the most powerful among all other species. The reason I am telling you this is because we have found the Adonai."  
Stiles sat in silence for a while, "Okay so what does this have to do with me?"  
Slade smiled, "You. You are the Adonai."  
Stiles took another sip of water, sat the glass down, picked it up again and drained the entire glass. "I need alcohol."

* * *

Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement. The six of them sat in a circle in the old abandoned train depot. Everyone except for Erika and Isaac looked down with a heavy heart.  
"Allison I know she is your best friend, but if she is the Kanima and we can't help her, you know we will have to kill her." Derek looked hard at Allison and he could hear her heart be faster.  
She nodded a couple of time as is coming to terms with it, "Yeah, yeah I know. I know."  
"Can you do it Allison? Can you not stop us as your friend is killed?"  
"Erika!" Scott stood, "Just stop. We don't know **anything** yet."  
Erika turned her chin upwards, "Well, I was just really seeing if she can do it, you know. I don't want her tripping out on us at the last minute. She is a Hunter after all." Erika stood, skipped over to Allison, and stopped behind her and started petting the top of her head, "That's right; I just wanted to make sure she would be a good girl."  
Allison swatted Erika's hand away and walked to the other side of the room, "I am perfectly capable of handling myself."  
"Alright then, " Derek stood for his spot on the ground and stretched, "It's almost time. Scott, what about Stiles? You told him right? Will he be coming?" Everyone, even Derek himself, was a bit surprise at his interest in Stiles.  
"Well, I told him but, um," Scott looked off to the side, "He was with Slade and they went somewhere. He didn't give me an exact answer…soo."  
Derek felt something when he heard that name. It wasn't anger, but something like….like fear? Derek refused to believe it. He didn't know what Slade was but there was no way he was just some kid. Slade's scent was different; it had a certain smell of sweet and spice. It was something he'd never smelt from a creature. Somehow Stiles had something to do with this creature and Derek needed to find out what it was. He had a feeling that soon things were going to get really bad really fast and this time it wasn't just going to be a problem for small Beacon Hills.

**Hello again! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter**** and again my apologies. I hope all of you will continue to follow this story and are happy with where its going. Also my idea that I had I still need more votes on what you guys want! So tell me whether you are against it or for it in a review, but don't forget to review this chapter as well! I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! **


	5. Chapter 4

**-I kinda wanted to clarify something first about the Adonai. Adonai means Lord or the similar entity and in case some might be confused on how the Adonai (as a religious symbol) can be connected to vampire/incubuses and the like. Well you will see the prophecy soon and it will explain it….. enjoy**

Lydia looked around confused. She couldn't remember how she had gotten to such a dank and gross place. Moving to remove herself from the unruly scene she found that her hands and feet were restricted by ropes.  
"What..? What is this?!" Lydia yelled out and struggled against the restraints. Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes widened. "I don't know who you are, but this, this is extremely inappropriate! Let me go! Why am I even here? You know if you think kidnapping me will get you anything- "  
"Calm down Lydia, nobodies kidnapping you."  
"Yeah I don't think they'd be able handle you."  
Erika and Isaac appeared out of the darkness bearing grins and cocky gaits.  
"What the _hell _is this? What are you two brats think you're doing?" A grimace spread across Lydia's face at the sight of them.  
More nervously Scott and Allison stepped up as well, "Look Lydia, we just need you to be calm right now. I can explain everything."  
Lydia's mouth dropped at the sight of her friends, soon to be ex-friends. "What? Excuse me? Be CALM? I AM TIED TO A CHAIR AND HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM, NOT TO MENTION I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!"  
Scott nodded his head, "Yeah, well you see there are some things that we haven't told you about, for your own safety of course, and well now you may be murdering people."  
Lydia scoffed, "Seriously? What was that?! That was explaining things? I am even more confused than I was before. Murdering people? Allison! What is going on?"  
The couple shifted awkwardly and Allison was about to speak up when Derek and Boyde entered.  
"Are we ready?"  
Lydia continued to protest loudly while the others just shook their heads 'yes'. Before Lydia new what was happening, easy since she didn't anything that was happening at that moment, Derek slipped the poison into her mouth.  
"Whaa?" She wasn't able to finish her protest before her body seized up and she went limp.

"Well, it's not her?"  
The pack looked at each other confused. Derek shook his head and frustrated, ran a hand through his hair. "Back to square one."

"Your age is finally taking a toll on you Faust. How can you be so unguarded."  
Faust snickered, "Please, if I did not want you here, you wouldn't be here."  
The silky silhouette rose from the window ledge and stepped into the moonlight. Even though he refused to admit it, the sight of her took his breath away every single time. The moonlight seemed to almost bend itself to shine on her. With her milky skin, lavender eyes, and almost silver-white blonde hair the outfit seemed extremely out of place. She was still undeniably beautiful, even with the non-mystical denim shorts and tank top.  
"Could you care to wear more clothes at the very least when you come visit me?"  
She chuckled, "You really are an old man."

Faust tossed his coat and suit jacket on a nearby chair, sat on his bed and loosened his tie, "This is coming from a 200 year old girl, do you not have anything better to do?"  
"How rude, and I came all this way and waited on your window sill," She climbed on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Stop acting like you don't like me."  
Faust grunted, "Is a little fariae supposed to seek out an old Incubus, I'm not much younger than your own father."  
She huffed, flopped backwards on his bed, and threw a pillow at him. "You are mean."  
This time Faust sighed, "Elis. Elis stop pouting." He reached out to her, but she scooted all the way to head of the bed.

"Look Elis, things are going to start getting really complicated. You can't keep coming here. I'm sorry but this is a very important matter, I-"  
"You mean that stuff about the Adonai?" Elis spoke flat and bluntly.  
Faust's eyes narrowed and he stood up swiftly covering the space between them. "What do you know about the Adonai. Don't play around Elis, this is _extremely _serious. This isn't something a little girl should know about."

Elis seemed surprised at the sudden shift in mood, "I, …just some things I've heard around the palace… I listened to Papa sometimes."  
"You mean you eavesdrop on him with private matters." Faust had a million thoughts running through his head. If Elis was able to pick up on something, did that mean the Fariaes were planning something? How soon? Just how much time did the Clan have? Faust sat on the bed next to Elis, "Listen Elis, can you tell me exactly what you heard?"

Elis seemed uncomfortable being as she didn't know anything about this Adonai. She didn't want to make a mistake and accidently say something she wasn't supposed to. Faust saw her uncomfort and slipped his hand in hers. He knew that tricking her was wrong and almost felt bad for her, but he knew that the princess would receive no punishment if anyone found out. Besides as he had previously stated, this was _extremely_ important. "Elis can you please tell me. It is really important." He slid his hand underneath her jaw and tilted her head up, "Please."  
Elis's lavender eyes stared into his black ones. She could feel her heart beat speed up and she took in the features of his face. The jet-black hair, pale skin, and sharp edges of his cheekbones, nose, and jaw. "It was just rumors they heard...they heard that something called an Adonai was found or was seen. Uh I d-don't really remember a lot."  
"Are you sure Elis, are you sure that's it and that it was just rumors. They didn't speak of doing anything did they?" Faust could see her focus slipping. Elis was completely drowning herself with him. Her hands were slightly lifted as if she wanted to touch him but didn't dare to. He wasn't sure when she had become so infatuated with him or even how she found him, but mostly how she continued to find him, although he was impressed by it and it even made him just the littlest bit happy.  
"There uhm was something else…. It was…..they said something about sending someone to hunt….or no s-scout? I don't really remember." At this point she did bring her hands up and place them on his chest.

Faust slid his hand down her neck and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, but I really have to go now."

Elis remained in the empty room, mouth open, and cheeks flaming. She felt embarrassed or tricked but she couldn't figure out how or why. Mostly thoughts of Faust ran through her head. She had come to accept the fact that he would never look at her the way she wanted him to, but he had kissed her. It was on the forehead, but he had still kissed her.

A half moon shone through the trees as shadows flitted across the woodland floor. The nightlife buzzed and flowed with harmony. Isaac and Erika were no exception flowing well in their newfound home. The pair bounded through the trees enjoying the fresh air. Only when they came deep into the woods did the fresh air change. Isaac stopped and raised his nose. There was something faintly different about the smell of the air. Something seemed off, the smell almost had tangy sweet scent to it.  
"Erika, do you smell it too?" Isaac whispered to his partner.  
Erika nodded and without words they began to go cautiously about their home sniffing out to find the direction of the smell.

In the top of a large tree he sat just about to go to sleep when the smell hit him. It was disgusting like wet fur. He scrunched up his nose and hissed; of course it couldn't be anything other than a dirty werewolf. The thought of those dogs around in his precious forest was almost too much to bear. The worst part was that it was getting closer and closer. They were probably tracking his scent, but being a forest Fariae had its advantages. Even if the dogs were right in front of him they would never be able to see or catch him. The forest protected him and his kind and in turn his family protected the forest all around the world. That's why, even with his protection, he might just give those roaming balls of matted fur some advice, especially with their 'just marking the territory' habit.

The smell increased as they followed the trail. Erika felt proud of herself. She even wanted to brag to Derek about how they tracked something down. All at once she was excited and when she turned to Isaac she saw that similar feeling were being shared. They both seemed to have a goofy grin across their lips, tongue hanging out and all.

Finally they came across a large tree, which they had never noticed before. They both shared a confused look. There was no way a giant tree like that could exist and they not know about it. Cautiously they began to circle the tree inspecting it thoroughly. They did, however, fail to notice the suspiciously agitated branch.

All through his training Xander had never been the top of his class, but he was averagely okay and was someone to count on. There was one thing though that he really struggled at. That was the calm and peace part of nature. He had himself a severe anger issue. This was something he had worked with ever since he was young, but to no avail. Xander it seemed, for no reason, was just an angry person. He was never able to express himself in too many ways and it mostly ended with him being angry. This sometimes caused trouble with him being what his teacher referred to as "overly passionate". And Xander was very passionate about nature, but sometimes the passion fueled his anger. This night was one of those nights. One of those nights where his passion fueled his anger for the current smelly dogs sniffing around the trunk of his beautiful tree. He knew as a scout that he had to remain incognito, but the putrid smell of wet fur infiltrating his poor nostrils was really just too much.  
"It's just a tree! Now go away before you infect it with that smell of yours!" The outburst was out before he could really think about it. Ooops.

Just as Isaac and Erika thought that they might have really just missed tis giant tree, an angry voice suddenly sounded from…somewhere. Both of them stood up completely straight and searched around.  
"Hey! Whatdaya mean by 'that smell of yours'!" Erika yelled out to the unseen voice peeved about the rude comment. "Who tha hell are you anyways!"  
But the two didn't receive an answer. Isaac sniffed himself, "Do we smell or something? I mean I took a shower this morning too."  
"Nah, of course not it's just probably some stupid kid in the woods somewhere." Erika crossed her arms, "Please, infecting a tree with a smell? Is that even possible?" She looked at the tree and stuck her tongue out, "Stupid tree." And then did something that resulted in a huge shock to the both of them.

After Xander had blurted out, he decided that if he stayed quiet long enough the two would just go away. He stared down at the though, observing carefully what was his very first sight of a real werewolf. Of course he had briefly learned about them, being that their kind took to the forests and woodlands, but he had only ever seen pictures. Obviously outdated ones too, they looked almost completely different. He guessed they just looked too human when they weren't shifted. Nothing really special about their appearance, they almost fit in as good as incubuses. Being a Fariae, Xander never really came in too much contact with humans; the species were just too different.

All Fariaes belonged to what was essentially called a 'family'. These families were not what would be normally associated as a modern family with parents and children, but were more on the scientific definition of family. The five families were Earth, Water, Light, Wind, and Spirit. Even though all Fariaes had a distinct look, sharp features and slender bodies, Fariaes tended to look like they belonged to certain family. Xander was, of course, in the Earth family and he appropriately had dark green hair, honey colored eyes, and tanned skin. But staring down at the pair of werewolves, he felt a sort of resentment towards them. He bet they didn't even know about their history and they looked fairly new. That was another thing that put him off about werewolves, they could just turn anyone into a werewolf; there were no pure bloodlines anymore. All of this boiling over in Xander's mind was more than likely the reason behind what happened next, but the action itself was unforgivable at the least.

As soon as Erika's foot connected to the bark, she was about 30 feet away from where she had originally stood. Confusion filled the young werewolves.  
"What the actual hell!?" Isaac turned almost fearly to the tree.  
"Whatdaya mean 'what the hell'!? She actually kicked my damn tree!" Xander stood on a branch, eyes flaming, and entire body emitting a glow.  
"Holy shit!" Erika made her way back to the tree and was staring mouth open at Xander.  
Isaac blinked several time and then laughed, "Who tha? Who tha hell are you? And 'your tree'? This is our forest Mr. Lightbulb."  
At that Xander scoffed, "You stupid mongrel, you don't know anything do you?"  
This time Isaac didn't laugh, he was pissed, "Tha hell you calling a mongrel? Just who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Seriously, standing in that tree acting like you're the shit!" Erika, also pissed about the amount of rudeness, joined in.  
Xander laughed. They wanted to know who he thought he was? Fine then. He watched as the branched and roots obeyed him.

Isaac and Erika were surprised to say the least when out of seemingly nowhere roots shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around their feet and ankles.  
"What the hell is this!?" They both exclaimed as branches from the tree reached down and secured their arms. The pair of werewolves were rendered completely helpless by plants.

As soon as the two were bound the plant stopped moving and Xander jumped from his tree, landing in front of Isaac and Erika.  
"Now, there is a lesson to be learned here, since you two obviously know absolutely nothing."  
"You're a bit rude you know." Erika spit out at him, refusing to loose her dignity.  
Xander graciously ignore the comment and continued, "Plant and trees and all the things you take advantage of are actually important. I know this would never come up in a werewolf's life, but still I guess it isn't your fault you are ignorant- "  
"I suppose it's mine."

All head whipped towards the new voice.  
"Derek!" "Save us!" "He's got a plant thing!" Such phrases were heard as the silhouette came into focus revealing the alpha. He only sighed at the pitiful sight of his two betas.  
"What the hell." Derek muttered the now common phrase of the night. "Just what is going on?"  
All three werewolves looked towards Xander. He stared back at them. Now that the situation really came into light for him, Xander realized that he had yet again screwed up. He had no idea of how he was going to explain himself, especially since they didn't even know of the rest of the supernatural world.  
"What are you…?" The alpha's voice stirred Xander from his thoughts.  
The Fariae struggled with his response. "Well, uh, um…. Would you believe….that this a ….dream?" He looked around at the three their faces clearly telling him they didn't. He thought that maybe he should just consider running away, but he could tell that the one called Derek was looking for answers and that he wouldn't just let him. Maybe there was a possibility he could even get them to help him.  
"Okay, then. Well for starters, I'm a Fariae."  
Isaac and Erika both burst out laughing, "Haha! I never knew a guy who called his own self that!" Isaac snickered at him.  
Xander face palmed, "You idiot. I mean the species."  
The two betas stopped laughing. Erika raised a skeptical eyebrow, "You're joking right?"  
The three werewolves stared at Xander. Derek's eyes darkened and he stepped closer to the Fariae. "You mean to tell me that Fariaes are real?"  
"How could you not know? You are in serious trouble then Mr. Alpha. There is an entire world of supernatural beings and it's on the brink of war. And just to put the cherry on top, the war is going to start right here in little Beacon Hills."

Stile lay in his bed, window open. A small breeze drifted in rustling loose papers. He opened his eyes as a shadow blocked the moonlight.  
"You haven't been answering your phone."  
Stiles closed his eyes again and rolled on his side. "I know."  
The shadow dropped down from his window. "Stiles, you can't be like this. I know it's sudden to learn this, but I needed to tell you. The supernatural world is on the brink of war. You need to join the Clan."  
Stiles slowly rose from his bed and looked at Slade. "I need to join the Clan. That's what you keep saying. That I have to convert."  
Slade took off his coat and draped it across a chair, "Yes." He then made his way over and sat on the bed next to Stiles, "We can help you and if you join us order will resume as it once was."  
"But you keep saying all these things I don't understand. Converting, the Clan, other species, some Prophecy. I'm trying to understand, but I'm not from your world and I've only ever been Stile, the werewolf's friend. That's been my title and now you're telling me that I am so much more than just that. You are saying the very thing that I've always wanted to hear. It's just that it is so hard to wrap my head around."  
Slade sighed internally relieved that the situation was only this. He had feared Stiles would reject the Adonai, but it was almost completely opposite. This was definitely someone to rule the supernatural world, someone who belonged to the clan.  
Slade put a hand on Stiles shoulder to direct his attention to him. "Hey how about I take you to the prophecy. I can show you it and you can fully be the Adonai."  
"Take me to it…? It's a place?" A light seemed to flicker on in Stiles's eyes. He wanted to fully understand this and he was excited to finally become someone. Even thought Slade had told him he was an all powerful being, that kind of thing just wasn't too believable not matter how he wanted it. But it was a real place; there was actual evidence that there was a prophecy.  
"Take me to it."  
Slade grinned, "Of course Master Adonai."  
Stiles gave him a look, "Now that's just creepy."  
Slade laughed and gestured for Stiles to follow, "I brought my car."

An ecstatic 'AW YEAH!' was heard from the all-powerful teenage Adonai, who was about to determine a war.

Slade was rather amused by the mood swings Stiles had. It was something he never really seen before, but in a weird sort of enjoyed. Maybe this was just being a teenager, but it had been some time since he was one himself. As if on cue Stiles suddenly whipped around and faced Slade, "So like, how old are you anyway?"  
Slade should have seen that one coming. "Uh, well my 136th birthday is coming soon."  
Stiles just scoffed, "Uh well that's disappointing."  
"Excuse me?" Slade was surprised to say the least.  
Stiles just shrugged, "Well you know I just thought you'd be like a thousand or something like that."  
The incubus laughed, "A thousand huh? I am still considered very young you know. Most incubuses don't even know their real age once they've lived long enough and it isn't as if we are immortal."  
"Not immortal!? Seriously? Man you just can't believe the internet anymore." Stiles shook his head as though he had heard some devastating news.  
"Well, if it counts for anything, you are immortal." The words were spoken quietly. Slade knew that most of what Stiles said was always partly a joke and didn't know how the once thought mortal would react.  
Stiles was quiet for a while. He stared out the window his thoughts running across like the passing scenery. Immortality. It wasn't a foreign idea to Stiles. He had dabbled in the thought of immortality, fantasies of him being no longer mortal. There he could be someone. There Stiles dreamed of being the one who could save others; he dreamed of having power. But now it was all real. Stiles really did have power and he really was immortal.  
"So, how come I never noticed something like this, like I don't know having superior strength or something?" Stiles finally broke the silence, with an unrelated question, but Slade could deal with that.  
"Well if you've always believed that you were just mortal, then your mind would have never accepted something like the Adonai's power and it still doesn't. You will obtain your power when you fully accept yourself as the Adonai. You might take my word for it now, but your brain is still living as mortal. You have to be completely and fully sound in mind, body, and soul. That is part of the reason why I am taking you to the Prophecy."  
Stiles shook his head slowly in agreement letting Slade's words sink in. It was going to be tough to completely rewire his entire mind, body, and soul.

**Soo here it is. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you have enjoyed this1 Please please review it tell me what you think of the direction of the story or if I'm doing a good job. I really appreciate it**** Also what do you think of Slade? Good or Bad? I would like to see what you think ^~^ **


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Part 1 – the plot thickens. Here we see the Kanima and Xander. Yes it is short but I wanted to update so here is part 1 **** Part 2 will be focused on Slade and Stiles.**

The silent night went undisturbed as dark shadows flitted in and out of alleyways. Searching. It was searching for something, for someone. Muscle's rippled under green scales and the Kanima leaped from building to building, hoping to catch a whiff of that scent. _The _scent. The only scent it wanted. It was almost time. The Kanima could sense it, but its true master had still not called for him. Another problem was rising as well, there was a new suitor wanting to be his master. The old man seemed to think he was smart, but the Kanima knew that he was only small-minded like the rest and would serve no purpose in the New Order. He, a petty human, knew nothing of the New Order. In fact, no one, not even the Clan, knew of the New Order. The spirit of The Oracle itself had spoken and directed the Kanima. The Kanima was the one who was to be by the Adonai's side and serve and protect him. It was the Kanima who would save the Adonai from converting. The Oracle itself had told him this; the Kanima was made for the Adonai. The Adonai was the master that it sought and the one the Kanima longed to serve.

Everyone has a purpose. There is a reason for everything that happens. Jackson, the boy who didn't know his real parents, he has a greater purpose. He knew nothing of his real birth for a reason. The reason being that he would be born to be the Kanima; to be able to harness the powers that the Kanima held and serve the Adonai. He would be the one to stand beside the Adonai and lead the New Order. The only thing in the way was Jackson's lack of knowledge. The Oracle knew this and watched as two entities came from the one body. It was a normal side effect in this situation. Jackson the boy was prideful, rich and spoiled. He knew nothing of the real supernatural world and was completely selfish. To serve another would be completely against his entire being. But soon all of that will change. When the Adonai accepts himself and calls upon the Kanima, all will fall in place and the New Order will start.

* * *

"You know now that he's not all angry and glowing. He's actually kinda cute."  
"Yeah, he looks like a little doll."  
Such phrases continued as Xander did his absolute best to ignore the two betas. It was easier said than done, being as they kept staring and talking about him right in front of his face.  
Isaac pulled at Xander's hair, "Hey, it this real or did you die it? And shouldn't forest Fariaes wear like leaves and stuff."  
Xander swatted Isaac's hand away and glared at him, "It's definitely real and it's the modern world, we adapt just like werewolves." He smoothed his blue flannel shirt and skinny khaki jeans.  
"Someone has got an 'tude considering we invited him into our humble home." Erika mocked offense and snapped her fingers as if to make some sort of point.  
The Fariae just rolled his eyes and was going to just be quiet and wait for the alpha to get back, wherever he had gone, but those two just didn't know when to shut up.  
Between giggles he heard, "He even has pointy ears."  
"SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS! JUST SHUT UP!" Xander stood abruptly to accommodate his yelling. And of course as it happened whenever he got upset, Xander emitted a glow and his eyes shined.  
"Whoa. That is seriously cool and slightly terrifying." The Erika stared wide-eyed.  
"Bet you never need a flashlight…." Isaac whispered. His statement was followed by silence waiting for Xander to get angry again. He just sighed and sat back down.  
"Huh, that was disappointing."  
"Please stop harassing him." Everyone turned as Derek walked in followed by, surprisingly, Peter.  
"Man it looks like Derek's bringing up dead subjects again." Isaac and Erika snickered at Isaac's joke.  
Peter just rolled his eyes, "What delightful betas you have, dear nephew." He only murmured this as his eyes were fixed on the object in front of him.  
Xander sat still as the older man examined him, looking him up and down like he was some kind of pet for show. It was a little uncomforting, but he could tell that the alpha's Uncle was a pretty powerful werewolf. In any event, Xander still wanted an ally in these werewolves, despite everything.  
Peter's eyebrows furrowed, "How could we have not known?"  
"That's what I'm saying." Xander again spoke without thinking, "I mean it's kinda like this. Everyone broke off on their own, so ties were lost ya' know? Only the really big empires like the Clan and the Fariaes stayed in touch with everything. We know of the history, but not many of the others do like you werewolves, other shapeshifters, the mermaids, witches, even demons don't have much knowledge on what happened. We don't know of the warlocks though, they disappeared even before the war saying they wanted to be on their own." When he was finished rambling he realized everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.  
Peter looked from him to Derek and then back again. "You might want to explain this a little more clearly. First, what happened? What history are you talking about?"  
Xander saw that they were all expecting him to give them a crash course on the War of a Thousand Moons. Even though he wasn't sure why it was called that. "Well I suppose I will have to go all the way to before the war, specifically when the Prophecy came about. The Prophecy is essentially what started the entire war, so it's pretty important. In the beginning of 1774, the Oracle released the Prophecy. The Prophecy stated that there would be a human boy that would possess the power to rule the supernatural world and the human world. He would be the Adonai and the Adonai would be our great leader. The real catch though was that the boy would be able to convert to any species, thus bringing power to them and making that species the top ruling species. Naturally this became a problem. The Clan who was and still is the top power didn't want that taken from them and everyone else wanted to be the ones to find and convert the Adonai. Skip ahead of political things and in 1775 we have a war on our hands. Now if you are a good student, you will also notice that our war directly correlates to the Revolutionary War. How convenient. Now the events leading up to the war still aren't very clear, but basically everyone got hostile and even started lying about finding the Adonai. One species would say they found him and then it turns out to be a lie, the Clan begins investigations, others think the clan has too much power, and you have war.

Now the war lasts until December of 1776. Regardless to say, there wasn't much solved. Many of the species just weren't strong to keep the war up and ended up opting out. Badly crippled, species such as the werewolves and other shape shifters drifted off and apart. At the end of the war the only empires left was the Clan and the Fariaes. We eventually made a peace treaty and that ended the war, but relations were never really fixed." Xander took in a breath and was satisfied with his lesson.  
The werewolves seated in front of him all seemed to be in deep thought. Actually two of the werewolves seemed to be in deep thought, the other two seemed to be spacing out.  
"So, " Peter was the first to speak up, "What is happening now? Why the sudden visitation here?"  
This was the dangerous part. Xander knew that he shouldn't make allies with the werewolves without consulting the higher ups first, but he had already come this far and by the looks of things this pack was isolated from the rest of the species. Xander could only conclude that the Order had been broken up a long time ago, but he needed to be sure.  
"First it's my turn to ask some questions. Is it just you guys? Or are you in touch with other packs?"  
Erika was about to speak out when Derek hushed her. "You two go and find Boyde, he should be out on a run."  
"But Derek!" His two betas exclaimed their disagreement, but followed the order regardless.  
When they had left Peter and Derek turned to face Xander, serious looks confirming that tricking them would not be as easy as Xander had hoped. He hadn't wanted them to know anything about the Order in case it could be banded back together. He had wanted to easily draw them in and get them to play for him. It could mean trouble if the werewolves suddenly decided they wanted the Adonai. Of course at the moment they wouldn't stand a chance against him, let alone the higher ups.  
"It was just the Hale family for as long as I can remember." Peter said. He spoke slowly as if he knew Xander was trying to do something but couldn't figure out what. He went on regardless. "I haven't been in touch with any werewolves of late and I'm not even sure where the closest pack may be."  
Good. This was good for Xander. He felt like things could go in his favor if he were careful. Xander shook his head up and down slowly and spoke, choosing his words carefully, "I see. Well I will answer your question of why I am here paying you a visit. Recently… we have reason to believe the Adonai has been found."  
Derek immediately stood up, "You mean this prophecy is real?! As in the boy that caused a catastrophic war without even being here is actually here now?" He did well to remain mostly calm, but his eyes gave away the rising panic. "Does this mean we are going to have another war?"  
"Well to the first part: I couldn't have said it better myself and to the second part: more than likely yes. Although it will be smaller and not have as much effect on the human world." Xander spoke calmly, "But…if we can get the Adonai on our side, there would then be no war."  
Peter's eyes narrowed as if to help him understand, "And why is that?"  
Xander chose his next words even more carefully. He had to play it just write and make it seem as though they were not going to get screwed over in the end. "Well…the Adonai is the ultimate power. Much like the when United States were the only country to have nuclear weapons, if we had the Adonai we would be the most powerful and no one would stand a chance fighting against us."  
"And what does," Derek turned towards Xander and looked him straight in the eye, "the success of the Fariaes have to do with us?"  
Xander nodded, "Allies. We can be allies. You and your pack would be completely secure." Of course Xander only held empty promises. He couldn't be sure of what he was saying. "If you help the Fariaes, then you would be recognized as an ally."


End file.
